


Chicklet

by Atlantis1129



Series: The Happily Ever Afters [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventures in Ooo, Alternate Universe - Thumbelina Fusion, Bubblegum is a scientist, F/F, F/M, Gunter is Jacamo, Ice King is a terrible villian, Violence, crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis1129/pseuds/Atlantis1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen of the Candy Kingdom always longed for a child. When their wish is finally granted, it is taken away just as easily. And so begins the journey of a princess who will learn that size doesn't matter because she has a lumping kingdom to help run and parents to get back to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A single chicklet piece...

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional works based off fictional works with no profit involved. 
> 
> The story itself is based off Thumbelina. The title is that gum that's a lot like Juicy Fruit, delicious for two seconds then nasty, which is not what the story is about, that's just why its the title. Because Chicklets are gum and Princess Bubblegum is, ya know, gum.

Long before they were married the King and Queen had longed for a daughter, and when they were finally united it only made them yearn harder. They tried every potion, spell, shooting star and scientific notion they could think of but to no avail. When the realized no daughter would come they only wished for a child to call their own. That wish was denied all the same. It seemed as rulers they would be burden with ageless time, no new life had been or ever would be in the Candy Kingdom. 

Or so they thought. 

For one day from far outside their own borders, farther than they could think to imagine came a witch. A witch who had fallen from the sky. Naturally, they dubbed her Sky Witch. With open arms they allowed her in until she would be able to repair her cloud broom. During her short stay the Sky Witch inspired fear in all but the Queen and King refused to turn her out. Their pitiful sentiments are what she used to repair her broom. Much to the witches chagrin she was magic bound to offer them something of equal value. 

“Whaddya want?”

“There is nothing you can give us but thanks.” The Queen stated queenly. The King nodded in solemn agreement. But both their hearts disagreed yet they feared to asked for what they desired most. For what would happen to their hopes if she could not?

“It doesn’t work like that!” The Sky Witch shouted. She found she could not get her magic to work until she completed the trade. “Hurry up. I ain’t got all day.”

“Very well. We wish for…”

“A daughter.”

As luck would have it, it was an impossible task but the witch was not about to tell them that, after all how could candy make more candy? In that thought another struck the witch. She dug in her pockets finding little save for some lint, coin, and exactly what she sought. 

A chicklit. 

“Here. Trade done.” 

Obviously the King and Queen could not contain their disappointment but they nodded with matching hopeless expressions. The Sky Witch rolled her eyes. “Water it, bozos!”

Though hope had not returned, her exchange was indeed done and the witch left with another name and a cackle. The King and Queen could naught but attempt her suggestion since she had been kind enough to offer it. Aside from that, what other hope did they have?

And so, the King and Queen of Candy Kingdom set the chicklit inside a glass of water on their nightstand before bed, wished on a star, and gave themselves away to dreams. 

Now imagine Christmas morning, when you are just to old to be sure you’ve gotten presents or more than one present only to find that there is one or many presents for you. That feeling is precisely what the King and Queen felt when they woke to the tiny voice of a tiny princess.

Their tiny princess.

Their daughter. 

For in the small cup stood a small girl with hands on her hips staring up at them. She was everything they’d hoped for. Entirely made up of different shades of pink, she was tidy and poised though not very excited to have woken up in a cup. “Can someone going to get me out now, please?”

That seemed to startle the King and Queen into action. Both lurched towards the cup only to knock it to the floor. However, their child was unharmed. Made of bubblegum as she was she only stuck to the floor for a tick. Then with a hop and a stumble she was on her feet and in her parents awed hands. 

“Hello Mother, Father.”

They longed to embrace their daughter but could only give her tight finger squeezes that she returned happily with both her arms. Such a joyous day flew by quickly with parties and learning and so it would continue for many more days.


	2. Meet the Prince(s)

Many More Days Later…

“Mother, why is there no one my size? I’ve measured the sizes of all the candy people in the kingdom but I cannot find one my size. It’s strange since there are so many small candy types in Ooo.” 

“Oh my, well, that is…I’m afraid I don’t know, dear.”

“But why am I so small? I’ve tested out make-up, we’re the same so I should be taller. We’ve got H20, molecules of—“

“Sometimes people are just different.”

“—so that means if I use those I could just make someone my size!” Bubblegum said as if the Queen hadn’t spoken. The Queen smiled indulgently and patted her daughters head with a finger. “That’s right.”

And off the tiny princess went to make her very own companion. If the princess could not be tall she seen no reason someone else could not also be very small. It was scientifically baffling that she be the only one in all of Ooo her size. Now this is where are story truly begins because what came next was just a matter of mixing the right ingredients…

…but these were not the right ingredients. Bubblegum hoped off the table and covered her head with both arms as the chemicals melded together then exploded. It rattled the entire castle and knocked the princess on her butt. With the casualness of someone who exploded things with frightening frequency the princess brushed herself off. “Now I was sure I had it that time. I must have miscalculated the amount of lemon….extract.” Bubblegum has trailed off with awe as before her stood her experiment, completed at last. Too tall for sure but she had done it. A lemon-man, yellow, lean and tall stood before her. She had created a new person, if she just adjusted the formula by half it should give her half the height so keep cutting it and she would surely get the right height. 

A scream pierced the air that was not her own, Bubblegum scrambled to use her nail rung ladder to hurry up the table but a flailing arm sent her flying through the air with a gasp. “It alright!” She called out her experiment but it only shrieked and flapped again. A dawning comprehension crossed Bubblegums determined features, followed by a smothered flash of hopelessness. “A failure.”

She would have to try again.

And try again she did. Each failure being quietly (as quietly as you could be with a scream, kicking giant, baby) escorted out by the Gumball Guardians. Bubblegum threw off her goggles with a shout. “Unlumpingbelieveable! I know I’ve got this right. I know it.”

“What’ve ya got right?”

Princess Bubblegum spun with a scream and lobbed her beaker at the creature that dare sneak up on her. “Finn I told you not to—your not Finn.”

The bat that stared at her rolled its eyes. It flapped down beside her and stood on two legs, it even leaned against the wall with its arms crossed. “No duh, Bonnie.”

“Bonnibell,” Bubblegum replied tersely, “But you’re to call me Bubblegum. Did you know your breaking and entering?”

“I’m a bat. I go where I want, PB.”

The princess frowned at the name but didn’t say anything else. Neither of them did. “Who are you?”

“Marceline.”

“That’s a funny name for a bat.” Again the bat rolled its eyes.

“I’m not just a bat. And what kind of a name is Bonnibell?”

“Really?” Bubblegum was only a little curious so she ignored the insult…okay, who was she kidding, she was very curious. Animals didn’t talk. Or stand on two legs, well, not all of them. “Then what are you?”

The bat smirked. It wings seemed to melt away or in, and its furry not-feet grew toes. It was all Bubblegum could really note before the bat turned into a girl. A girl her height with long dark hair and sickly pale skin but she was her height!

“I thought I was the only one my size!”

“Not so special now, huh?”

Indignation welled-up quicker than Bubblegum could reign in. “I never said I was special. I just said—“

“Alright, alright, chill out. I just meant you’re not the only one.”

Bubblegum had plenty more questions, and the entire time they had talked she had inched toward her table to hold another beaker. It was a ‘just –in-case-she-turns-out-to-be-a-murder’ beaker. All the same she smiled because she wasn't the only one! The not-bat-girl smiled at her, and Bubblegum asked her previous question.

“Alright. But what are you? You didn’t answer me earlier.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I was getting there.” Marceline surged forward like a snake, Bubblegum raised her beaker with a curse moments too late. Warm lips touched her neck, she felt the sharp teeth and sharper smile against her skin, “I’m a---“

“VAMPIRE!”

Even for the Princesses brain it happened too quickly. She heard the voice that was actually Finn this time, along with Jake’s roar. As usual they were too loud. The table shook and glass rained around her. Jake had his sword pointed at the now huge Marceline while Jake had wrapped himself around her like a rope. 

“Are you alright, Princess?”

“Yes, I’m fine but I asked you not to barge in here like that anymore.”

“But Princess I—

Bubblegum dusted off the glasses and spoke over Finn. She was really glad she had made that voice-enhancer-module. “And Jake, put her down! She’s my….guest.” 

“But—“

“Now, please.”

Marceline, who had been silently fuming and thinking about just eating them all, smirked. “Yeah, Jake, put me down.” She flashed her fangs and he released her as quickly as he had wrapped around her. He growled at her but didn’t move towards her again. 

Bubblegum sighed. Marceline was huge now. She’d hoped the girl couldn’t do that. For a few minutes no one said anything, they were all too busy moping, except Marceline who looked at them all with loud roll of her eyes. No one seemed to know what to say. “I wasn’t gonna eat your precious Princess.” She said in lieu of an apology. 

“You tried to bite me!” Bubblegum pointed out sharply. 

“Psh, as if. You’re too pink for me. I was just messing with you.” As she said this Marceline had shrunk down so her and Bubblegum were eye to eye. “Did you really think I’d eat you?”

“If you’re really a vampire of course you’d eat her!” Finn said, still slightly hysterical though he had put away his sword. And his eyes kept wandering to Bubblegums cool new doo-dads that she would let him borrow. 

“I don’t eat junk food.”

“Hey!”

“No offense.” 

Bubblegum glared. Marceline rolled her eyes. “Look, here, I’ll apologize and all that junk.”

In seconds she was a bat again, Bubblegum didn’t even have time to be surprised, logically she couldn’t have been anyways. What she should have done was seen it coming but since she didn’t when the crisp air hit her face she screamed. Bubblegum even heard Finn and Jake echo her screams. Although theirs were much longer. But louder than either was the bat-Marceline’s laughter. “Chill out, PB. I’m not gonna drop you. I’m taking you for an apology ride, so enjoy the view.”

“Put me down this—is that a gelatin tree?”

“Sure, whatever you say, Princess.”

“Oh my glob! Look at the size of those earclops! I didn’t think they were real, I wonder if I could get a sample of their ear wax…”

“Ew. Not on this ride.” Marceline muttered in disgust, and veered away sharply before the fidgety, slightly sticky princess got any ideas. 

They pair headed in comfortable silence (on Marcelines part, anyway) towards to snowy caps of Ooo where neither of them noticed a curious penguin or his neurotic owner.

The neurotic owner was plump, and he was pleased about it, with scratchy white hair covering his head and face. He looked to his tuxedo-wearing penguin with a love-struck smile. “Did you hear her mathematical equations?” he asked Gunter the penguin, “I’m going to make her my wife! And we’ll have little tiny ice-cube babies that she can make with her science!”

“Wenk.”

“You’re right Gunter! How could I be so stupid? I can’t marry her until we kidnap her!”

Cheerfully he flapped he hugged his penguin, flapped his beard and stalked the pair straight back to the Candy Kingdom. 

“Apology accepted?”

“—and then if I—oh what? Sure, sure.” Bubblegum said absently, taking no heed as Marceline set her own her bed and fly out the window with a wave. The tiny princess fell asleep to the sound of her own ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever think faster than you write? Then the sentence comes out in reverse? Such a pain in the a** to edit! Especially when I can't remember what I wanted to say in the first place >.


End file.
